


Earth and Sky

by phoenixsong



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsong/pseuds/phoenixsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight dazzles; earth cleanses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Extra scene, mid- _Emily's Quest_. This was going to be something else, until about the second sentence, and then refocused around the color. Everything else fell into place from there.

He really should have known better, but starlight has a way of dazzling the eyes. You're never quite the same afterwards.

That is what he told himself on the long walk home, absentmindedly fingering the emerald ring that he imagined still retained some of the warmth of her soft, little hands. Hands that had written something that threatened to take her out of his realm, away from him. Hands that had destroyed her own book, because he said it was no good.

Only now could he admit the jealousy that had driven him to it. And now he had the reward of that jealousy, green as the eyes of the monster that was supposed to invoke it. And little else.

It was long after dark when he arrived at the home he'd hoped to leave behind for something better. Dean was not normally given to sentiment – except for where Emily was concerned. He allowed himself one last flight of fancy, then. A tree stood off to the side; he dropped to his knees under it. The leaves rustled overhead in an evening breeze. He was grateful for the cover of darkness as his hands began scraping at the grass and soil between the roots.

Time passed, and stood still. The hole was small, but eventually was deep enough. He dropped the ring into the earth, and with one motion pushed the loosened dirt over it. He mocked himself for imagining he'd buried his heart here.

Earth was supposed to be cleansing. Perhaps it would put to rest the ghosts of what might have been. If someone found his ring, her ring, perhaps enough time would have passed that all the wrong intentions would be gone, and only the green of a springtime romance would remain.


End file.
